


Meu Solzinho

by DarkSaori



Category: Naruto
Genre: Children, DiadasCrianças, F/F, Fluffy, Love, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, SasuNaru - Freeform, inosaku, sakuino - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSaori/pseuds/DarkSaori
Summary: “(...) Suspirei ao sentir o ar do lado de fora, e meus olhos observaram Naruto falando empolgado com Kiba. Não sei porque, mas o meu coração sentiu um quentinho tão gostoso... Ele era sempre tão brincalhão, engraçado e seus cabelos me lembravam o Sol. Corei quando seus olhos me viram, e ele sorriu um sorriso que nunca vi antes.Tão bonito... Ele era todo o meu solzinho.Ele me alegrava quando eu estava triste e me levava tomates na lancheira. Ele sabia que eu adorava tomates e aquilo me fazia feliz. Eu tinha tudo porque tinha Naruto ao meu lado.”SASUNARU || PITUCOSEvento de Dia das Crianças do @ImperioSasuke lá no SS, trouxe para cá também.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto





	Meu Solzinho

Meu nome é Sasuke e eu tenho oito anos. Sou muito alegre e adoro ir para a academia, onde estudo bastante e sou o melhor as... As... Como é mesmo? Aspirante, acho que é isso. Eu sou o melhor aspirante a shinobi de todos e meus pais têm muito orgulho de mim. Bem, na verdade, eu não tenho certeza. A minha mãe sempre me ajuda e me elogia, mas o meu pai nem tanto. Acho que ele também deseja que eu seja forte, mas só me elogia ao meu irmão Itachi. 

Isso me deixa feliz, mas espero que um dia ele me elogie diretamente. 

Bem, outro dia fiquei muito contente porque o Iruka-sensei disse que era dia do amigo e pediu para a gente fazer cartinhas da amizade para quem considerássemos nossos melhores amigos. Eu adorei a ideia e logo me sentei longe de todos, escrevendo a cartinha com pressa. As meninas estavam fazendo muito barulho e eu tentei me concentrar como pude, todo bobo com o que estava fazendo. Era a primeira vez que escrevia algo assim e estava com um certo medo de que não ficasse bom, mas mesmo assim terminei. 

Pedi ajuda ao Iruka-sensei e ele me ajudou, fazendo um envelope muito bonito, onde coloquei a cartinha dobrada, fechando com um adesivo que Ino me deu. Tá, era de coração e poderiam achar aquilo muito de garotinha, mas eu não me importava, eu gostava de corações e mamãe sempre me ensinou a demonstrar os meus sentimentos, sejam eles quais fossem. 

Olhei para o envelope todo feliz e com os olhos brilhando, vendo todos saírem para o recreio, deixando a cartinha sobre a mesa e saindo junto. Suspirei ao sentir o ar do lado de fora, e meus olhos observaram Naruto falando empolgado com Kiba. Não sei porque, mas o meu coração sentiu um quentinho tão gostoso... Ele era sempre tão brincalhão, engraçado e seus cabelos me lembravam o Sol. Corei quando seus olhos me viram, e ele sorriu um sorriso que nunca vi antes. 

Tão bonito... Ele era todo o meu solzinho. 

Ele me alegrava quando eu estava triste e me levava tomates na lancheira. Ele sabia que eu adorava tomates e aquilo me fazia feliz. Eu tinha tudo porque tinha Naruto ao meu lado. 

Tudo nele me fazia feliz. O jeito do seu cabelo, todo bagunçado, a cor, os óculos que ele usava na testa, os seus olhos muito azuis como o céu e as suas marquinhas nas bochechas que faziam ele parecer um gatinho. Naruto era fofo, e admitir isso não me dava vergonha, só me fazia sentir algo bom aqui dentro. 

— Ei, Sasuke! — Corei ao ouvir sua voz me chamar e acenei timidamente, todo sem jeito. 

Ele disse algo para Kiba e foi até onde eu estava, me entregando uma cartinha igual à que eu tinha feito para ele. 

— Aqui, isso é para você. — O sorriso do seu rosto era tão vivo e sincero e mais um monte de coisas que eu não conseguia falar sobre, mas o meu coração estava batendo tão forte que doía. 

Peguei a cartinha e suspirei, ainda corado. 

— O que é isso? — Perguntei sem entender. 

— O Iruka-sensei pediu pra gente fazer aquela cartinha da amizade, lembra? — Fiz que sim com a cabeça e ele continuou. — Então, eu só pensei em você. Você é meu melhor amigo e eu gosto de você. 

Eu não entendi o que o “gosto de você” significava ao certo, mas o meu coração disparou. 

— Sasuke? Você tá bem? — Perguntou preocupado e eu soltei um ofego cansado. 

— E-Estou, é que eu não pensei que você ia me dar uma cartinha. — Confessei cada segundo mais envergonhado. 

Então, o seu sorriso aumentou e eu quis muito abraçá-lo naquele instante. 

— Como não pensou? Você é o único que me importa, que eu gosto. 

— Mas como assim? Você também tem outros amigos, assim como eu... Olha o Kiba, o Shino... A Hinata... — Falei olhando para todos os nossos amigos, mas ele continuou me encarando, sem desviar de mim. 

— Eu gosto de todos eles, mas com você é diferente. Você me faz feliz quando está comigo e quando está longe, eu sinto muita saudade e fico ansioso para te ver de novo. — As suas bochechas ficaram da cor das minhas com certeza, e eu sorri todo bobo. 

Ele havia falado o que eu sentia! 

— Mesmo? Porque eu sinto tudo isso... Gosto de quando você está perto, me deixa calmo e ao mesmo tempo agitado... E eu rio das suas brincadeiras e piadas, fico feliz quando sorri, ainda mais pra mim, e eu gosto de te dar meus doces. — Sim, a minha mãe sempre colocava doces na minha lancheira e eu fingia gostar deles para que ela continuasse me dando, e então eu os dava para Naruto. 

Naruto sorriu tão lindo que fiquei nervoso, e tremi. 

— Você gosta mesmo de tudo isso? 

— Sim! Eu gosto muito! 

— Então você gosta de mim? 

— Eu, eu... E-Eu gosto. — Respondi todo envergonhado, então Naruto fez algo que me fez gelar e arregalar os olhos. 

Ele beijou minha bochecha e senti meu rosto inteiro queimar, ficando parado sem conseguir nem sequer piscar. Aquilo tinha acontecido mesmo? 

— Sasuke? 

— N-Naruto? — Senti segurar a minha mão e apertar, algo bem fofo. 

— Eu gosto muito de você, mesmo. Pra mim você não é só meu melhor amigo, é mais do que isso, e... Bem, é isso. 

— Eu, eu... P-Pra mim também, eu sinto a mesma coisa... Eu não consigo só te chamar de melhor amigo, parece que é muito mais, mas não sei como dizer. — Fiz um esforço e suspirei, sorrindo ao me livrar daquela sensação congelante. 

— Isso é muito legal, Sasu. — Riu, com as bochechas coradas e os olhos brilhando mais do que o céu, me fazendo pensar estar sonhando acordado, o admirando. — Vamos lá pra dentro. E não esquece de ler, é muito importante. 

Fiz que sim com a cabeça e sorri mais, ficando triste quando me soltou e voltou a falar com Kiba ainda mais animado. Fiquei olhando pra ele, lembrando do apelido que tinha me dado, e entrei junto com os outros. Sentei na minha cadeira e, curioso, abri a cartinha, começando a ler com atenção: 

“Sasuke, você sempre foi o meu melhor amigo. Eu sei que a gente não se dava bem antes, mas eu sempre fiquei feliz de saber que você existia. Que sempre estaria do meu lado me fazendo feliz, sendo legal do seu jeito. Sabe, você é especial e as manhãs sem você não são as mesmas. Quando você falta eu fico preocupado e triste o dia inteiro e conto os segundos pra que eu possa sair, pra poder te ver. 

Eu gosto da cor dos seus olhos, das franjas do seu cabelo, e do jeito que você me olha, parecendo que está irritado, acho muito fofo. 

Sasuke, eu gosto de você e não sei como falar sobre isso, e eu sinto meu coração batendo tão forte que parece um tambor. Fico com raiva quando as garotas ficam perto, porque sei que te irritam e tentam se mostrar e ser especiais pra você, mas também sei que amizade como a nossa não existe igual. Um dia falei com o Iruka-sensei que gostava de você e falei tudo isso que escrevi aqui e ele me disse que quando eu fosse mais velho, entenderia melhor, mas também disse que podemos chamar isso de amor. 

Se for assim, eu te amo e quero ficar com você até o fim, pra sempre! 

Tchau e não esquece de me trazer os dangos caseiros da tia Mikoto, eu provei e gostei muito. 

Eu... Eu gosto mais de você do que de doces. 

Naru” 

A letra de Naruto era um bando de rabiscos, mas eu achava linda como ele. Aquela carta me deixou tão feliz que o meu coração acelerou... Logo coloquei a cartinha de volta dentro do envelope e abri a mochila, guardando com cuidado. Ouvi a voz da Kurenai-sensei e suspirei, nem havia visto Iruka-sensei sair, mas contaria pra ele no próximo dia. 

Ela nos disse para entregarmos nossas cartas antes de começar a aula e assim todos fizeram. Vi Naruto me olhar e senti que ele parecia esperar por algo, os seus olhos brilhavam muito, então peguei a cartinha que escrevi e criei coragem, levantando da cadeira e indo até ele. 

— Oi, Naruto! — Chamei todo sem jeito, recebendo um sorriso lindo dele. 

— Oi, Sasu! Essa é a minha cartinha? — Perguntou animado e eu dei pra ele, engolindo a saliva com pressa. 

— S-Sim, espero que goste. — Falei e saí correndo, me sentando na cadeira e escondendo meu rosto na mochila, fechando os olhos e abraçando a minha cabeça, não vendo nada por muito tempo, estava sentindo meu coração todo doido. 

Assim que a Kurenai-sensei nos deu boa tarde, levantei e equilibrei a mochila transversal no meu ombro. Meu pescoço doía mesmo ficando só alguns minutos naquela posição desconfortável por causa da vergonha. Quando pensei em sair, tomei um susto com aqueles olhos e aquele cabelo tão loiro na minha frente. 

— Ei, vamos juntos pra casa? — Fiquei confuso com aquela pergunta, porque nunca fomos na casa um do outro, mas fiz que sim com a cabeça. 

Saímos e nos despedimos do pessoal e logo caminhamos um ao lado do outro, calados. Às vezes nossos olhares se encontravam e logo virávamos corados, e isso me fez pensar no quanto eu adorava tudo nele, incluindo a sua capacidade de me deixar sem jeito e de quebrar todos os silêncios que ficavam entre a gente. 

— Sasuke, tá tudo bem? Você ficou tão calado na aula da Kurenai-sensei. — Senti que estava preocupado, então eu logo tentei acalmá-lo. 

— Sim, está, eu só... Fiquei com medo do que você achou da cartinha. — Suspirei. — Sabe, eu não sei fazer essas coisas e... 

— Eu também não sei, mas, eu tive coragem assim como você, e fiz! 

Sorri pequeno junto do seu sorriso tão sincero e lindo. Ele sorria tanto que me fazia desejar sorrir para sempre e ser feliz com a sua felicidade. 

— É verdade. Bom, você gostou do que leu? 

Pela primeira vez, o vi desviar os olhos dos meus. 

— Sim, e-eu gostei, e guardei. E você, gostou do meu? 

— C-Claro que sim! Eu achei muito lindo! — Falei empolgado, os olhos brilhando muito. — Eu gosto de você, Naru. — Parei de andar na mesma hora e ele também. 

Os seus olhos muito azuis se arregalaram, pareciam muito surpresos. 

— Naru... — Repetiu. — Eu estava pensando, será que... 

Sem pensar muito, segurei na mão dele e beijei a sua bochecha, o fazendo se calar. 

— Eu gosto de você, Sasu. — Disse depois de um tempo. 

Ficamos nos olhando e ele pegou a minha outra mão, então apertamos as mãos em um carinho que eu acreditava ser só nosso; logo nos soltamos e voltamos a caminhar. 

— Sasuke, eu vou comprar sorvete pra gente, tá? — Disse mexendo nos bolsos procurando moedinhas. 

— Tá bem! — Respondi e sorri ao ver o loiro se afastar até uma loja onde vendia sorvetes. 

Andei mais um pouco e percebi que estava na frente da loja de flores da família da Ino e entrei curioso. 

— Oi, Sasuke! 

— Oi! — Disse assustado ao ver o rosto da Ino virado para mim. 

— Tudo bem? Quer alguma coisa? — Um sorriso diferente dos que ela sempre dava apareceu, e eu estranhei porque não entendi o que significava. 

— Não, eu só estava passando e... 

— Sei. — Riu deixando a mochila sobre o balcão, sem tirar os olhos de mim. — Você quer dar uma flor pro Naruto? 

Me arrepiei todo quando ouvi aquilo, e comecei a tremer. 

— Não, é que... Eu só... 

— Está tudo bem, pode escolher a que achar mais bonita. — Não sei como, mas achei Ino gentil demais, e gostei disso. 

A gente não se falava tanto, mas ela deve ter me visto com Naruto mais cedo, até porque todo mundo deve ter percebido que demos cartas um para o outro. 

Fiz que sim com a cabeça e observei todas as flores que pude, caminhando por entre elas, e logo vendo uma que não consegui tirar os olhos. 

Era tão linda quanto ele. 

— Eu quero essa aqui, pode ser? — Perguntei apontando para uma flor amarela. 

— Girassol? Claro que sim. — Não sei como ela conseguia sorrir tanto, mas talvez o dia tivesse sido tão bom pra ela quanto estava sendo pra mim. — Ela é o símbolo do Sol, e caracteriza o amor, a admiração, a vitalidade e mais uma porção de coisas que não lembro. — Falou com um dedo pra cima como se imitasse a Kurenai-sensei. 

Não aguentei e ri, observando Ino ir até onde estava a flor e pegar o vaso onde ela estava plantada, levando até mim e me entregando. 

— Onde você leu tudo isso? — Fiquei curioso, pegando o vaso com cuidado nas mãos. 

— Em um livro de botânica para namorados dos meus pais. — Soltou um longo suspiro. — Acho que o Naruto vai gostar, eu vi que trocaram cartinhas. 

— É, eu espero que sim... E, bem, trocamos, mas... 

— Está tudo bem, Sasuke. Está na cara que vocês se gostam. — Não falei nada, apenas esperei que ela continuasse. — Eu dei a minha carta pra Sakura e ela deu uma pra mim. Bem louco, não? 

Ri sem jeito, pensando em dizer algo, mas me lembrei do Naruto, então agradeci a flor e pensei em dar meia volta, mas achei que ia ser meio rude não desejar ao menos boa sorte. 

— Er, Ino... Espero que dê tudo certo pra vocês. 

— Ahhh, você é tão fofo, Sasuke! — Me olhou com uma cara fofa e estranha, me assustando. — Eu também espero que dê tudo certo pra você e o Naruto. 

Agradeci de novo e saí da loja quase correndo, sentindo algo bom dentro de mim. Saber que mais alguém acreditava no nosso sentimento me fez pensar que era pra ser assim. Guardei o vaso atrás das costas e sorri ao ver ele todo perdido. 

— Oi, Naruto! — Chamei e sorri ao ver a sua alegria ao me encontrar. 

— Sasuke, eu estava te procurando! Olha aqui, o sorvete vai derreter! — Quebrou o sorvete, que se dividiu em dois, e me deu uma parte. — O que você tá escondendo aí? 

Como era curioso e eu adorava ser o motivo da sua curiosidade. 

— É pra você! — Falei sem perder tempo, mostrando o vaso com a flor tão linda e viva, vendo Naruto corar e parecer muito encantado. Era essa a palavra? Acho que sim. 

— É linda! — Sorriu, tão lindo quanto o próprio Sol, que passava por nós como uma cortina de raios, atravessando a gente. — E-Eu nem sei o que dizer, é a flor mais linda que eu já vi! 

— Que bom que gostou, pega, ela é sua! 

Ele então pegou o vaso do girassol e continuou olhando para ele, e eu peguei o sorvete começando a tomá-lo. Continuamos a caminhar e eu observava com o canto dos olhos o jeito que ele olhava para a flor, me sentindo feliz como nunca antes. 

O sorvete acabou logo e jogamos os palitos no lixo, porque era o certo, até que chegamos na minha casa. 

— Ei, mas por que estamos na sua casa? Quero dizer, era pra eu ter ido pra minha e... — Estava envergonhado, eu pude sentir, mas eu queria que ele se sentisse bem. 

— A gente se conhece há muito tempo e outro dia, a minha mãe me disse que as nossas mães eram melhores amigas, então... Eu fiquei com vontade de te trazer aqui porque, bem, você é especial pra mim. — Corei e desviei o olhar do dele, mas logo voltei a olhar pra ele e me senti perdido naquele azul tão forte. 

— Você também é especial pra mim. — Sorriu, os olhos brilhando como se fosse chorar. — E... Isso é sério? Eu quero saber dessa história. 

— Minha mãe disse que um dia vai contar pra gente. Mas só quando formos mais velhos. 

Naruto fez que sim com a cabeça, e nós entramos na minha casa; a porta sempre ficava aberta pra mim, pois chegava cedo. 

— Sasuke? — Ouvi a voz da minha mãe da cozinha, então tirei minhas sandálias e ajudei Naruto com as dele. 

Logo deixamos as nossas mochilas no chão e corremos até a cozinha, vendo minha mãe cozinhando. 

— Oi, mãe! — Disse e ela se virou, nos olhando e sorrindo. 

— Oi, meninos, tudo bem? O almoço já vai sair, sim? — Balançamos a cabeça concordando e ela me olhou. — Tudo bem, filho? 

— Sim, o dia hoje está sendo incrível! 

— Que bom, meu amor. E você, Naruto, tudo bem? 

— S-Sim, tia Mikoto! — Respondeu e tapou a boca, logo tirando a mão. — Er, S-Sra. Uchiha! 

— Tudo bem, pode ser tia Mikoto. — Riu ela, me fazendo sentir o coração bater encantado. — Eu e sua mãe fomos melhores amigas, você é bem-vindo, pequeno Naruto. 

Ele corou e riu baixinho, fazendo que sim com a cabeça, deixando o girassol em cima da mesa e suspirando. 

— Oh, que flor mais linda! — Mamãe disse, secando as mãos no avental. — Quem foi que te deu, Naruto? 

— O-O Sasuke. 

Não sei dizer o que passou na minha cabeça além de vergonha quando a minha mãe me olhou, mas ela sorriu, então estava tudo bem. 

— Vou pôr um pouco de água. 

Vi a minha mãe colocar água no girassol e em pouco tempo, o almoço foi servido. Levei um susto quando o meu pai passou apressado, acenando para nós e saindo, pelo jeito ele teria muito trabalho, e fiquei realmente arrepiado quando o meu irmão apareceu. Sentou com a gente e cumprimentou nós dois de forma gentil, me fazendo suspirar. 

Não sabia dizer se era vergonha ou felicidade por Itachi estar perto da gente; eu sempre amei a companhia dele, mas agora Naruto estava ali e a gente se gostava e eu tinha medo de como Itachi ia ver isso, mas pareceu tudo normal. Depois do almoço, ajudamos mamãe com a louça e Itachi foi brincar com a gente. 

Ficamos nos olhando por vários momentos e trocando carinhos e eu senti que o meu irmão achava aquilo bonitinho, o que me deixou bem corado, mas em paz. 

E desde aquele dia, o Naruto passou a frequentar a minha casa, que também se tornou dele. E o nosso gostar foi evoluindo e se tornou o amor mais lindo de todos. 

Com o carinho de toda a minha família, que também era sua. 

“Naruto, eu adoro o jeito que você faz as coisas, adoro sua letra, seus cabelos claros como o Sol, seus olhos azuis. Eu adoro cada parte de você por ser sua e porque você me faz sentir especial como ninguém. 

Me sinto bem quando estamos juntos, quando brincamos e estudamos e até quando brigamos, porque estar com você me faz esquecer de tudo ao redor. Você me faz feliz, me faz sonhar e pensar em como o próximo dia vai ser, com a gente junto. 

Eu não tenho medo de muita coisa, mas me dá pavor pensar em ficar sem meus pais, meu irmão e sem você. Eu adoro pensar que somos um yin-yang e que nosso destino é ficar para sempre junto. 

Eu amo você, porque me disseram que amar é algo eterno e eu quero que seja, e espero que você também queira. 

Eu... Eu gosto mais de você do que de tomates. 

Eu gosto mais ainda por você ser o meu solzinho, me alegrar e me iluminar. 

Sasuke”


End file.
